


the chosen one

by colattae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mingi's Diary, also answer mv, kind of inspired by the diary film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: There was a reason why Mingi never had a dream.Because he was the chosen oneThe next chosen one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the chosen one

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a tiny bit of the story I (shamelessly) submitted for ateez's storyline event, I will probably fixed the other members' parts before I (shamelessly, again) post it here hahaha XD

There was a reason why Mingi never had a dream.

He always thought it was a normal thing, that dreams are too lavish to the poor, for a guy like him.

Boy he was wrong.

There was a reason why Mingi never had a dream.

The same reason Jongho lost his friends.

The same reason San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang were nowhere to be found.

The same reason Hongjoong lost himself before he went missing.

The same reason Seonghwa lost his memory.

And the same reason Yunho went missing looking for Hongjoong so he can bring Seonghwa's memory back.

There was a reason why Mingi never had a dream.

Because he was the chosen one

The _next_ chosen one.

Mingi was hanging out alone at their hideout when it happened. It became his new habit, right after his last call with Yunho who were still looking for Hongjoong a few days ago. Yunho still hadn't answer his calls since then, he wondered if the man with the black fedora finally got Yunho too. He was sitting in front of the mirror, reminiscing all the memories of them in the hideout together. He swore he could see them through the mirror, when suddenly he saw the door opened slowly. 

Mingi blinked. He thought it was an illusion mocking him. A part of him hoped it was Jongho, who kept wandering alone lately. A part of him hoped it was San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang whom he expected to show up and told him that their disappearance was a part of their newest prank idea. A part of him hoped it was Seonghwa who magically regained his memory and came to cheer him up. And a part of him hoped it was Yunho, who finally found Hongjoong and bring him to the hideout. 

Boy he was wrong. _Again_.

A shadow approached him, he couldn't see the figure clearly thanks to the dim light of the hideout. The figure came closer to him, Mingi squinted his eyes to see who it was. 

A white masked man.

Mingi's eyes widened at the man in front of him. He already heard about the man with the black fedora from Yunho, but this man is definitely unfamiliar to him. His face was fully covered with white mask Mingi wondered how the man could breath properly. Mingi kept staring at the man before he heard the man start to talked to him.

"Do you want to return everything back?"

"Sorry, what?" Mingi asked as he couldn't get what the white masked man actually meant.

The man in front of him handed a box he has been holding to Mingi before he talked again.

"You can return everything back to the moment before all these mess happened. All of your friends will return to their normal life. But..."

"But?"

"They will have no memories of you, and you will be trapped in the dream world, forever."

Mingi stared at the box on his hands, wondering what could be inside.

"If you want to save them, you can just open the box. Will you take the risk?"

Mingi hesitated, his hands holding onto the box tightly. Before he could even opened his mouth to answer, the man tapped at the box and started turning around.

"It's your decision,"

The man walked towards the door, leaving Mingi who still contemplating his choice. After a few minutes, he finally decided.

His hands trembling when he started to open the lid of the box, but suddenly, out of nowhere, he got the surge of courage to open the box quickly. He flinched when a blinding light came from the box that he couldn't even see what was inside the box. He closed his eyes, but even then he could see the light through his closed eyelids. He shivered, wondering what happened to him when suddenly he heard a voice.

_"Open your eyes,"_

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is sucks, I'm sorry 😥
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated, so feel free to leave some 💕
> 
> also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae) let's have a chat!! ❤


End file.
